1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior accessory retainer for retaining an accessory in a vehicle interior, e.g., a vehicle interior mirror or a television camera.
2. Related Background Art
A vehicle interior mirror for rearview is provided in a vehicle interior. Recently, there are cases where the vehicle interior mirror, a television camera, etc. are provided in the vehicle interior, in order to improve the functionality of vehicle. Such an accessory is attached to a part of the vehicle interior, e.g., a ceiling or an instrument panel. These accessories are structured so as to be detached from the mount part in the vehicle interior, in order to prevent breakage thereof upon exertion of large impact, e.g., collision with an occupant's head in the event of vehicle collision or the like.
However, if during normal times the accessory is easily detached from the mount part in the vehicle interior, attachment thereof will require some labor and time. For this reason, the vehicle interior accessory retainer described in Patent Document 1 has such a structure that during normal times the accessory is retained with some load and that the accessory is detached only when an impact force over a predetermined magnitude is exerted. Therefore, it is excellent in impact relaxation and is able to securely retain the accessory. Examples of other vehicle interior accessory retainers include an inner mirror device for vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 2, and a dropout rearview mirror mounting bracket disclosed in Patent Document 3.    [Patent Document 1] International Application Published under PCT WO 2003/041999    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-118486    [Patent Document 3] Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. Hei.6-507364